New year promises
by Parkourgal
Summary: Kyo is left alone at the house with Yuki at new years. After reading an entry in Yuki's Journal, what will happen? Better than it sounds, honestly... Warning: LEMON! Complete


Hiya I was inspired to write this when newyears struck in here Happy 2008 everyone!! Hope you all enjoy this fanfic.

Disclaimer: I don't own furuba or anyone in it. It I did... The only fruit in that basket, would be a lemon. A very _yaoi _lemon

* * *

The rat was pissed.

That was all Kyo needed to know to stay out of his way, but to be honest he couldn't care less if the rat was dying. He just had to get some release of the anger somehow, and if that meant beating up the rat then so be it.

He growled a little as he paced the floorboards angrily. Yet another shitty year where he was stuck in the house while everyone else of the curse was getting ready for the huge party at the main house. Tohru was all set to stay home, but Yuki, Kyo and Shigure had urged her to go and spend it with her friends, and she had done. So Kyo was left all alone in the house...

Well, almost alone.

Because right downstairs, he could hear the floorboards creaking underneath him. The rat was sick, and he had to stay home. To be honest, he didn't want to stay up here or be at the party. With an angry growl he pulled himself off his bed and padded out.

As he walked down the hallway, he saw that the rat's door was open. Unable to resist, he peeked inside. He had never been in the rat's room before... he hadn't had a reason to. But something was pulling him at that moment, asking him to enter.

He slid inside silently and shut the door quietly behind him with a light 'click'. He sniffed slightly and sighed lightly, relaxing. There was a calming smell around the place, even if it did belong to Yuki.

He smiled a little as he stepped over to his bed, blinking as he saw a book laying sticking out of the rat's pillow. What was it...? And why did it have to be hidden?

He stepped towards it and slid the book out, placing it in his hands. It was his journal! Hmm... he did sometimes wonder what went on in the head of that damn rat.

Opening it up carefully, he opened it up and read the first entry, dated back a week ago.

_Damn it! I can't hold back anymore! I've been fighting him for so long, and I hate the guy! So why do I long for him...? Why in my dreams do I imagine him next to me in the bed, sliding his arms around my body, kissing every inch of my soft skin. Making me moan out and cry in pleasure over and over again. To be with me forever and to love me._

_But that's so wrong!! I mean... he's a guy! We're both guys! He's my cousin too!! Also, I hate the guy! I'm not gay... Am I? But why do I have to love him then? Why do I lust after him when I lie in bed, touching myself and muffling my moans as I cum, just from thinking about him._

_Why do I have to love the cat?_

Dropping the book from shock, his eyes went wide. Oh god... the rat... He gulped softly as he looked towards the downstairs. He had to... Speak to him...

He got to his feet and started to walk to the downstairs, each footstep making his hands tremble even more. Opening the door a little, he looked inside.

Yuki had stopped pacing and was now flopped over the couch, his eyes half closed as he gazed up at the ceiling. He looked so... Calm. Relaxed. _Gorgeous..._

With a slight lick to his lips he quickly moved over to the rat. He had long ago abandoned his shirt, and it was left on his bed. His room was so hot it was impossible for him to be comfortable with it on. He moved over to the rat and stood up, looking angrily down at the lavender-haired boy.

As he let out a sigh of irritation, he glared up at the cat. "What do you want, stupid cat?" He snapped. The cat narrowed his eyes a little, as if he was going to ask for a fight.

"You."

The word slipped from his lips, and then he pounced on the unknowing rat, pinning him to the couch and trapping his arms above his head as he brought his lips fiercely to the rats, causing the other to let out a startled squeak. There was a moment of silence, and then...

The rat let out a soft moan, his mouth opening willingly to the other as he closed his eyes a bit, leaning into the kiss eagerly, winding his arms around the cat and pulling him closer to him, somehow managing to wriggle his wrists free to do so.

Feeling a warm tongue slide over his lips he gasped, the cat taking the opportunity to slip his tongue into the other's mouth, his hands sliding down the rats body with an eager moan, which made a jolt of heat ripple downwards for the trapped rat.

Kyo broke the kiss and the rat let out a disappointed whine, quickly being replaced by a happy moan as the cat attacked his neck, leaving red marks all over the pale skin as he marked him, his hands trembling with anticipation as he half unfastened, half ripped the white shirt off his lavender-haired cousin.

Leaning in he started to kiss and lick his chest lightly, licking his lips a bit as he did so. He let out a soft mewl as he trailed his tongue down his chest. He couldn't help it. It just tasted so... Good. It was so addicting, like a drug. Yuki was his drug.

He found his way to his rosy nipple, taking it into his mouth and nipping it lightly, making the small boy under him moan and arch into the touches and licks. The ginger-haired teen sucked on his nipple until it was as hard as a bead, before giving the other neglected nipple the same treatment.

After a moment or so, once the rat was whimpering and crying out in pleasure, the cat grew tired of abusing his nipples. He left his mouth to trail his tongue down the others stomach and navel, dipping the tip of his tongue into his bellybutton and causing the other to squirm a little and giggle. He snickered lightly at his cute little cousin, and then moved downwards once more, his hands making quick work of his pants, removing them and tossing them to one side.

He ran his fingers over the large bulge in his pants and the other gave a sharp moan, bucking his hips upwards to meet the cat's hand. He smirked and brushed his lips over the cloth-clad erection, before quickly removing his boxers and taking his erection in hand, pumping his purple-haired cousin lightly as he moaned and mewled under the touch. Kyo raised his head and gently flicked his tongue over the tip, causing the rat to let out a shuddering gasp and moan. Taking this as encouragement, the cat opened his mouth and slid it down swiftly to the base, swallowing his cousin in a single thrust with his mouth.

The rat let out a loud moan as the cat bobbed his head up and down, before feeling a strange pressure at his entrance. Wrinkling his nose cutely as he wondered what it was, he felt the other swiftly slide a slick finger into his ass, making him mewl a little. As he was sucking him off he had somehow wetted his fingers too, so he could use them on the rat.

Thrusting with one finger as he rolled his tongue over the tip, he slipped in a second finger and made a scissoring motion with them, stretching him out for something much bigger than his fingers.

Sliding in a third the rat couldn't take it any more, whining and moaning out as he buried his face into the pillow on the couch. "K-K-Kyo!! I cant- I can't h-hold on!!" he gasped, twitching and shuddering. As the cat flexed his fingers, snickering lightly and sending vibrations down the others cock, the other gave a sharp moan and came as he saw stars with the odd spot inside of him that had been touched.

Kyo sucked on him hard until he milked him dry, then removed his fingers, earning another whine from his cousin. That was until he spread his legs and positioned himself. While he sucked him off he had removed his pants and boxers, his erection free to pleasure the rat. He closed his eyes a little as he reached down and stroked his cheek gently, brushing his bangs out of his face with a gentle smile. "You ready Yuki?" He asked softly. The rat let out a shy nod. "just do it..." he mumbled as he looked up at him. He looked a bit frightened, but he wanted to be strong.

The cat took the rat's hand in his own, the other keeping his legs parted as he carefully positioned himself at the rat's entrance, looking down at him gently. He then gently started to slide into him, his cock wet with pre-sum from lack of release. The rat gave a light whimper as the other started to slide into him, gasping as he panted for air. His hand gripped the other until he felt the cat completely buried inside him.

Giving a light whimper he threw his head back and shivered a little, trying to get used to the burning pain. He stayed still until he felt a trembling above him. Opening his eyes a little he looked up at the cat, and was surprised at what he saw.

The cat was trembling lightly, his eyes closed tightly as sweat rolled down his forehead and back, his fists clenched as he gritted his teeth, his eyes closed sharply as his entire body trembled.

Yuki blinked as he looked up at him, then wound his arms around his sweat-covered shoulders, pulling him closer. "Kyo... Move..." he whispered. Kyo blinked, opening his eyes. "Are you su-" "MOVE!" Barked Yuki, slamming his hips up and hissing in pleasure as Kyo sank a little further into him, gasping in pleasure as he dragged his nails lightly down his back, moaning out as pleasure ripped past the pain.

Kyo gave a low growl as he grabbed his hips and started to thrust in and out, slowly and gently at first until the rat growled at him to hurry up. After a few moments Kyo was slamming into him, raising his hips to meet the rat's body, his hands on his hips as the rat clung to his neck, crying out and moaning every thrust.

With a hiss, he pushed the rat down on the bed, his hips altering as he sought for that spot that could use to drive the rat into screaming for him. After a few moments the rat stiffened, his body giving a short spasm of pleasure as he moaned loudly, a light scream lifting from his throat as his body twitched and juddered. "K-K-Kyo!!!! Oh _fuck!!!_ Oh my _God!!! Please!!! _Do that again!!!!" He gasped, his body trembling. The cat smirked as he thrusted sharply onto his prostate, causing the rat to scream again and shudder madly, before cumming hard over their bodies, his body twitching and shuddering.

The cat threw his head back and cried out several times, before he drove himself sharply into the tightening ring of muscle, cumming hard into him before collapsing next to him on the couch, panting.

Smiling a little he nuzzled into his damp lavender tresses. "I... Love you, Yuki..." he panted. The cat's eyes widened and he smiled gently. "I love you too, Kyo." He whispered.

Kyo smiled before he glanced towards the outside, chuckling softly.

Outside the window fireworks cracked far away. He smiled gently.

"Happy new year Yuki." He smiled gently.

Yuki smiled too. 

"Happy new year."

* * *

Aww, hoped you all liked this Happy new year everyone!


End file.
